Summit Meeting
Summit Meeting is the forty-seventh episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary On planet Earth, in Galaxy Garrison, Commodore Steele holds a meeting. He is informed that Princess Allura is holding a meeting of the leaders of several worlds in the Denubian Galaxy. Galaxy Garrison has its hands full, as King Zarkon's campaign is just one campaign in a larger war between the Galaxy Alliance and the Drule Empire. Steele mentions that Zarkon is an outlaw of the Drule Empire. An officer suggests sending a support fleet, but Steele decides that they should wait to see if the powers of that galaxy can resist Zarkon. In the Castle of Lions, Allura presides over a meeting. Prince Bandor of Pollux, Abito Han of planet Yadil, Keith of the Voltron Force, and other leaders attend. The meeting is about King Zarkon and Planet Doom. They swear to present a coordinated, united front. That evening, Coran and the Voltron Force watch the screen, showing the royal capital with its lights on. While the people of the capital feel secure, Keith does not. Coran mentions that with so many leaders on Arus, Zarkon would be tempted to strike. Hunk suggests attacking Zarkon like he did before , but Lance says that they are a defense force. Coran says he promised King Alfor to protect Allura, and volunteers to be part of the Voltron Force. Keith objects, saying Coran is needed at castle control. Hunk says they can train a substitute. Keith looks out the window silently. Coran is worried about what will happen to Allura. Keith says they will move with the total might of Voltron once they know Zarkon's next move. Meanwhile, in a base of the Drule Empire, Marshall Keezor holds a meeting. He tells his officers that Zarkon had requested support troops, and one of them suggests they deny the request. But Zarkon is determined to press the attack, without support from Planet Drule. He had sent robot fakes of the Olion ambassador to Arus, and had the robots "killed" to intimidate the leaders meeting on Arus. Lotor asks to negotiate with Allura. Haggar has a plan to sabotage Voltron. The Voltron Force meet in the desert near Yellow lion's lair. Keith says they should search for Zarkon's forces. As they leave, Keith asks Allura to wait. He tells her the people of Arus rely on her, and he says the people think that she should not risk her life and that she has greater responsibilities than Keith has. He asks her to think. The princess replies that being part of Voltron is the most important thing. Keith tells her they want her and need her. She runs off to the Black lion. But Black Lion is inoperative. Allura tries to make Black Lion move. Suddenly, the lion runs into a cliff. She presses some buttons, and the lion runs into another cliff. Allura has a nightmare about Voltron being grabbed with a pair of giant hands and her falling. She sees an image of her father King Alfor and a voice tells her to run for Lotor is coming. Allura runs to a waterfall, and then runs along a dirt road. She then sees Lotor at the top of an embankment. She aims her pistol at him. Lotor offers a chance for her to be his queen. She fires at him, and the prince dodges her shots and grabs her arm. He tells her this is her last chance to free her people by coming with him. She tells him that she will never surrender her people or herself to him. Then Keith arrives, telling the prince to let her go. he tells Allura to run back to the castle. Keith and Lotor fight, and Lotor cuts him down with a glowing sword. Haggar's cat Cova blocks Allura's path, and Keith shoots at Cova. Allura notices a gash on his chest. he helps him back to the castle. In Castle Doom, Lotor informs his father that Keith is down, and that now is the time to strike. Keith is in the bed in the castle's infirmary, a bandage on his chest. The doctor had said it was laser shock, but Lance points out it is like saying that it is just an earthquake. Just then Lotor arrives, and deploys a Robeast. It fires at the castle. Allura runs out and deploys Black Lion and attacks the Robeast. It strikes Black Lion down. Bandor goes into the infirmary and offers to fly in Keith's stead. Keith gets up and says they will all go and form Voltron. Allura sees something hit the Robeast, and then she sees the other four lions. Keith, flying in Blue lion, tells Allura to get ready to form Voltron. They fly up into the air and form Voltron, with Allura forming the head. Voltron throws a spinning laser blade and fires stingray missiles at the Robeast, and they miss. It fires an electro-force cross, and the Robeast bounces it back, striking the mighty robot. The Robeast knocks Voltron to the ground, lands on it, and then grabs its neck. Allura figures out the computer control for the Robeast is in its head, and Voltron fires needles from its own head, striking the Robeast's head. The Robeast staggers, and Voltron forms the blazing sword. It quickly slices apart the Robeast. Later, the Voltron Force meets with the world leaders. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran Galaxy Garrison *Commodore Steele Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Prince Lotor *Haggar Drule Empire *Marshall Keezor Others *Prince Bandor *Abito Han Quotes Coran: "You know I could create a reason for her having to leave Arus." Keith: "She'd see through it. We have to count on vigilance. The minute we detect Zarkon's course of action, we'll move with the total might of Voltron! He'll run. And don't worry about Allura." Coran: "You're more concerned about her than I am, right?" Keith: "Mm-hm." Keith opens up a little about his feelings toward Allura ***** "You have the appeal of a salamander. Your biggest handicap is that the Princess is right. You haven't got a chance." Zarkon begins to see why Allura keeps turning Lotor down ***** Haggar: "So what if Lotor attempts a final conquest?" Zarkon: "Well, maybe. I was young once myself." Haggar: "I thank my evil star I never was." Zarkon and Haggar are glad they weren't like Lotor in their youth ***** Keith: "Form feet and legs! Form arms and body!" Allura: "And I'll form the head this time!" Allura, getting her first chance at command Notes and Goofs *This is the first time Drule Empire officials appear in the lion series. *This could have been an opportunity for Allura to fly Black Lion with Sven flying Blue Lion, had Sven escorted Bandor to Arus. (Of course, the original source material explains a lot.) **This does beg related questions. It was at least two weeks, if not more, since Sven was transferred to Pollux. Why did Keith not take the time to train a substitute? Better yet, why did Galaxy Garrison not send a substitute after transferring Sven? References Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes